1. Field of The Invention
The present invention is concerned with connectors for joining together the end portions of three or more capillary tubes for use in a gas chromatograph, for example, and is more particularly concerned with providing a connector between three or more capillary tubes which is easily assembled, has a number of leak-proof seals, and provides for an uninterrupted flow of fluids, such as a carrier gas, through the tubes.
2. Description of The Prior Art
Chromatographers and scientists of various disciplines have had a need to connect fused silica or stainless steel capillary tubes in end-to-end fashion with a connector that does not detract from chromatographic properties and does not interfere with the flow of fluids, such as a carrier gas, through the tubes. It is difficult to connect together the end portions of thin wall fused silica or stainless steel tubes with outside diameters ranging from 0.1 to 2.0 mm and inside diameters ranging from 0.01 to 1.6 mm because the connection may introduce unswept gaps that cause eddies and flow turbulence. Also, the connector may absorb active compounds which decrease the accuracy of the quantitative and qualitative analysis.
Restek Corporation U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,113 which issued on Feb. 22, 1994 to Paul H. Silvis, Bradley R. Rightnour, and Richard A. Morehead, addressed a number of these problems, and is incorporated herein by reference. However, Restek U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,113 was concerned with connecting together the end portions of two capillary tubes, whereas the present invention is concerned with connecting together the end portions of three or more capillary tubes.